The present invention relates to a method of preheating coal and for supplying the thus preheated coal to a coke oven.
Conventionally, granular or bulk coal to be used in forming coke is dried and preheated in so called counterflow pipes. Inside such pipes, the coal is dried and preheated by a counterflow of a heat carrier gas. The preheated coal is then moved by a conveyor to a coking chamber, if necessary after a prior intermediate storage period.